1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power cord retaining connector and more particularly pertains to holding the male and female plug ends of two interconnected electrical power cords in a mated position for ensuring transfer of electrical power therethrough with an electrical power cord retaining connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord coupling devises is known in the prior art. More specifically, cord coupling devises heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing the ends of cords together are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,643 to Gallagher discloses an electrical connector mating clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,961 to Cifalde discloses an extension cord clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,505 to House et al. discloses an extension cord connector housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,335 to Conley discloses an electrical cord connector and retainer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,839 to Van Skiver discloses a extension cord connection housing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electrical power cord retaining connector that is simple in design and allows the plug ends of two interconnected power cables to remain in their mated position.
In this respect, the electrical power cord retaining connector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding the male and female plug ends of two interconnected electrical power cords in a mated position for ensuring transfer of electrical power therethrough.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electrical power cord retaining connector which can be used for holding the male and female plug ends of two interconnected electrical power cords in a mated position for ensuring transfer of electrical power therethrough. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.